Nueva luna
by Luu-2512
Summary: Durante las vacaciones de verano Mitsuki hace una visita a su padre, en las afueras de la aldea en un lejano lugar donde no solo él los espera. Pasando el rato con Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo una pregunta surge. "¿Como fui de bebé?" Los tres comparten una mirada nerviosa, ¿será buena idea contarle? [Pasado de Mitsuki] [Hace referencia a la pareja Mitsuki x ChouChou y Jiraiya x Oroc


25 de Julio, la luna de esa noche estaba completa, luciendo hermosa, resplandeciente... nueva.

El único de los contenedores que tenía a alguien dentro por fin se abrió aquel ser que por un largo tiempo se había mantenido dentro hoy sería el día en el que al fin podía llenar de aire esos pequeños pulmones.

—Él es... Mitsuki— presentó Orochimaru a dos de los ex miembros de Taka, dejo ver al pequeño "recién nacido" el cual estaba envuelto en una sabana blanca y tan solo se alcanzaba a ver algunos de sus cabellos blancos.

Jugo y Suigetsu no dijeron nada, sin embargo de algo estaban seguros esto haría enojar a Karin una vez que llegara de aquella caminata que hacía cada noche, los dos varones aseguraban a la perfección de que una vez que la Uzumaki viera al infante fuera del tanque daría el grito en el cielo, debido a que ella quería ser la primera en verlo fuera.

Incluso la pelirroja ya tenía listo un rollo de cámara para recordar el momento exacto del nacimiento del bebé.

Las cosas en aquel lugar no cambiaban, siempre lo mismo todos los días estar al pendiente de los experimentos, buscar, crear, verificar y demás. Había ocasiones en las que uno o todos salían en busca de diferentes cosa que necesitaba Orochimaru o nada más para cambiar la rutina del día a día, claro si no tenían tareas pendientes o análisis que terminar.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando él llego.

Un repentino y sonoro llanto se escucho en todos los rincones del lugar, inclusive se había escuchado hasta afuera.

—¡Calla, calla, calla!— grito Suigetsu al pequeño bebé de cabellos azul cielo que lloraba en los brazos de Karin.

—¡Cállate bruto! ¡Si le gritas no se va a callar!— Karin apretó más contra su pecho al infante que aun lloraba, sus mejillas no tardaron en hacerse rojas de tanto llorar sobretodo porque los gritos de los dos ex miembros de Taka no cesaron, peleaban por saber que la pasaba al bebé, por quien tenía la razón sobre lo que el pequeño tenía y por si lo que necesitaba era un cambio de pañal o una enorme mamila.

La Uzumaki tomo al bebé con ambas manos, lo acerco hasta el chico de dientes de tiburón con la total intención de que olfateara el pañal del infante.

—¡Huélelo tu si tan seguro estas de que esta sucio!

Suigetsu de inmediato se tapo la nariz con ambas manos.

—¡No voy a olerlo!— grito—Es tu deber cambiarlo, anda, anda— hizo un movimiento con la mano para que Karin se fuera, eso solo hizo fruncir el ceño de la pelirroja, estaba lista para darle la paliza de su vida, dejaría al bebé en su lugar favorito el cual era un cojín con una sabana, que estaba en una esquina... lejos de las muchas peleas de Karin y Suigetsu, lejos de los múltiples objetos que solían lanzarse y el agua que desprendía Suigetsu cada que Karin lo golpeaba.

Karin dio algunos pasos hacia aquella esquina sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando la presencia de Orochimaru bajo el marco de la puerta los hizo dejar de pelear inclusive hasta de respirar.

—O-Orochimaru-sama— dijeron Karin y Suigetsu al mismo tiempo, ninguno supo que decir o hacer sobretodo por que el llanto del pequeño aun resonaba en el pequeño lugar.

El sannin no dijo nada o presto atención a los dos ex miembros de Taka, se dirigió hasta la mesa donde tomo algunos de los tubos de ensayo que había sobre este, guardo todo dentro de sus mangas y después tomo al bebé en brazos, dejo a Karin con la boca ligeramente abierta y a Suigetsu sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

—Vayan a comprar formula para Mitsuki— fue lo único que Orochimaru ordeno a los contrarios, con Mitsuki en brazos salió de la habitación una vez hecho esto Karin y Suigetsu se asomaron fuera para poder ver al azabache adentrarse a su laboratorio, ahora con un Mitsuki ya calmado inclusive podría decirse que ya estaba dormido sin siquiera haber tomado su mamila o ser arrullado por alguno de los miembros.

Aunque ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno como para dormirlo sin esforzarse mucho, salvo Oroshimaru, bastaba con que solamente lo tomará en brazos para que Mitsuki se durmiera.

Podría decirse que era... ¿un talento?

El tiempo pareció no cambiar mucho a los ex miembros de Taka ni a Orochimaru pero si a alguien, ese alguien era Mitsuki que parecía crecer cada día, si bien no podía caminar aun bien podía sostenerse por cuenta propia aunque tenía que estar bien agarrado de alguna silla o la ropa de alguien como de su "padre".

—Uhm, Uhm— Mitsuki haló la ropa de Orochimaru que ahora estaba concentrado en el contenido de unos pequeños tubos de ensayo, paso el liquido de uno a otro hasta que consiguió la consistencia adecuada por poco se le resbalo cuando Mitsuki haló su ropa una vez más.

Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, dejo los dos tubos en su lugar para prestar atención en el pequeño que aun estaba agarrado de su ropa, se agacho para tomarlo en brazos, ahora con la ropa nueva que vestía el pequeño de cabello azul cielo le era más fácil sujetarlo, las largas mangas que cubrían sus brazos y parte de sus manos le hacían ver de alguna forma adorable. Tomo la manta rosa con lunares blancos que había sobre su base de trabajo, coloco a Mitsuki sobre este antes de ponerse una parte de esta sobre el hombro derecho, amarro bien la parte que iba sobre su abdomen y después puso a Mitsuki dentro de esta manta.

No podía caerse ahora que estaba en su espalda ni mucho menos podía distraerlo de su trabajo.

—Toma— acerco el chupón de Mitsuki a este quien no dudo en tomarlo con su pequeña boca la succión de este no tardo en hacerse presente, preferible que chupara su chupete a otra cosa... como la cola de algunas serpientes que se adentraban a la enorme guarida, Mitsuki tenía una extraña afición con chupar la cola de las serpientes.

Mitsuki se quedo observando la enorme cabellera negra de su padre, paso sus pequeños dedos por los cabellos fue hasta que algo más llamo su atención ese algo eran algunos papeles que Orochimaru sostenía en su mano.

—Hm, Hm— musito elevando su mano izquierda para tomar con esta los papeles que tenía Orochimaru en su mano.

El sannin soltó una risita frente a esto.

—Debes aprender a caminar primero, después puedes comenzar a leer, todo a su tiempo— dijo Orochimaru a Mitsuki que ahora lucía confundido, esa expresión no duro mucho cuando froto su rostro contra el cabello del azabache.

Por varios minutos Mitsuki se quedo despierto, luego sin siquiera notarlo Mitsuki dormitaba sobre la larga cabellera negra de Orochimaru, a juzgar por la expresión que tenía de verdad estaba cansado y bastaba más, el pequeño de cabello azul cielo pasaba parte del día y parte de la noche despierto, tomaba siestas de una hora para conseguir energía suficiente para quitarle el aliento a Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo que eran encargados de mantenerlo lejos de peligro o de tragarse cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino.

Aun cuando no podía caminar, Mitsuki le quitaba el aliento a los tres cuando gateaba cerca de las serpientes que se encontraban dentro de la guarida o cuando jalaba los manteles de las mesas y con ello arrastraba sustancias dentro de frascos, tubos y otros contenedores.

Mitsuki no era de esa clase de pequeños "tan" inquietos que gustaba de andar de un lado para otro en lugares nuevos o desconocidos, a menos de que su padre le permitiera andar por cuenta propia ahora que podía caminar un tanto tambaleante pero no lo suficiente para que no pudiese llegar a los brazos de la "abuela" Tsunade.

—Mitsuki eres un niño tan bueno, callado y no tan idéntico como a tu padre— comento restandole importancia al hecho de que Orochimaru aun se encontraba bajo la puerta de la habitación. El sannin de ojos ámbar simplemente suspiro y sonrió cuando se acerco hasta el pequeño de cabellos azul cielo, posó sus manos en los cabellos del menor ofreciéndole una caricia.

—Te lo encargo— fue lo único que el sannin de las serpientes dijo antes de desaparecer, Tsunade no se sorprendió en cambio Mitsuki elevo sus brazos y los paso por el lugar en donde su padre se encontraba hace apenas unos segundos.

Tsunade no hizo más que suspirar y volver la vista al pequeño que seguía sorprendido por el reciente hecho.

—Si, Si, tu padre es igual de escurridizo que una serpiente— comentó sonriente. —Shizune no tarda en llegar seguro traerá algunos dulces— Tsunade no podía negar el hecho de que Shizune apreciaba mucho al pequeño hijo de Orochimaru, aun después de tantos problemas con este, la azabache era capaz de ver al infante con ojos brillantes, mimarlo en todos los sentidos, comprarle cuanta cosa pudiera cuando venía y sin fin de cosas.

La ex Hokage no pudo evitar contemplar con ojos tristes al pequeño hijo de su ex compañero. Era imposible no hacerlo, ella ya había perdido la oportunidad de tener a un infante corriendo de un lado a otro, quitando le el sueño cada noche cuando tenía malestar o hambre, ver a alguien crecer dentro de ella... una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla derecha.

Fue limpiada por la manita derecha de Mitsuki quien poso esta sobre el rostro de Tsunade.

—Baa— musito Mitsuki sin dejar de ver a la sannin.

Tsunade contemplo a Mitsuki por unos segundos, al menos hasta que su sonrisa volvió aparecer en sus labios y el pequeño le sonrió de vuelta.

—Tenemos que buscar a Shizune, ya se tardo demasiado y debes tener hambre— Tsunade tomo en Mitsuki en brazos para dirigirse hacia la salida, ni siquiera notó cuando el pequeño se recostó en su hombros y comenzó a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, ni siquiera se percato de que la presencia del hijo de Orochimaru le haría sentir tan tranquila.

Si él padre de este aun no le volvía agradar como antes, era totalmente diferente con su hijo, el simple hecho de verlo le hacía sentir una agradable nostalgia como... si estuviera viendo algunos detalles de él.

De... Jiraiya.

Pero claro, con un toque verdaderamente obvio de Orochimaru, tan solo bastaba con ver sus ojos y tez blanca.

 **Este oneshot tendrá una segunda parte así que vendrá siendo como un... ¡two-shot! Espero que les haya gustado, dudas, sugerencias, votos o comentarios son bienvenidos 3**


End file.
